


Like Chicken

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Like Chicken

**Title:** Like Chicken  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Chicken (surprise!)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron's in for a shock.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Like Chicken

~

Ron gasped as Harry arched against him. “Bed--”

Harry groaned his agreement, and as they groped their way towards the bed, they continued snogging, lips fused, hands everywhere.

Ron landed on the bed, bouncing slightly. He giggled as Harry followed him down, kissing a path down his chest and towards his prick. Moaning as Harry’s lips closed around him and sucked, in moments he was spurting down Harry’s throat with a shout.

“How’s it taste?” he asked a minute later.

Harry licked his lips. “Like chicken,” he said. “Try it.”

“Brilliant!” Ron said, dipping his head, missing Harry’s wicked grin.

~


End file.
